


together

by neocitys



Series: stars and magic [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, its mostly just markhyuck kissing and cuddling and talking, kind of there isnt much related to hp in this one tbh, the other dreamies and hyungs are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitys/pseuds/neocitys
Summary: Mark stays over at Donghyuck's place for a week.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is not beta'd again im really sorry ahead for any mistakes and also if any of the few references to hp i made arent accurate i barely did research
> 
> if you havent read the first part of this au yet you can if you feel like it but this can probably be read separately too

“He’s supposed to be here any moment now,” Donghyuck repeats yet again as he paces back and forth in the living room of his home, brows furrowed.

 

“I know, Hyuck, that’s the fifth time you’ve said that in the past like, two minutes,” Johnny groans as he walks out of kitchen with a cup of coffee. “He’ll be here, don’t worry.”

 

It was the summer break before Donghyuck’s last year at Hogwarts was about to start, and his parents were away on an overseas business trip for a couple of weeks, with Donghyuck having the whole house to himself. Considering the situation, he had casually tried inviting Mark to stay over during the break, not with much hope since the offer had been rejected multiple times, even after Donghyuck had told him about how it had became a tradition for him and the others to plan sleepovers yearly, and had been pleasantly surprised when Mark had replied that his parents were finally allowing him to do so, and for a whole week on top of that.

 

So here he was, waiting for Mark to arrive as the seconds ticked by, gnawing at his lips partly due to how excited to see the older boy again and also due to the worry that Mark would be travelling alone.

 

There was also the fact that now that Mark had graduated while Donghyuck had a year left, and it might be one of the rare times Donghyuck could be with him continuously, leaving him wanting to be able to treasure every single minute he could get with the other.

 

“Hyuck, stop pacing already, it’s just going to make you more nervous,” Johnny starts before he was interrupted by a howl of wind that arises in the middle of the living room.

 

Mark falls out of what seems like thin air as a flash of colour fills the area. And slams face first right into the rug on the ground with a heavy thud as the Portkey, a pink water bottle, tumbles out of his hands.

 

Donghyuck and Johnny gape at each other for a second before Donghyuck comes to his senses and rushes forward, dropping to his knees where the other had crash landed unceremoniously. He reaches out to Mark as the other stretches out his arms, trying to push himself up from the floor.

 

Mark looks at him, his face red from the impact due to the lovely meeting with the carpet, eyes slightly unfocused.

 

“Hey, baby, are you okay?” Donghyuck cups his cheeks with his hands, concern clouding his eyes, as Johnny gets down next to him as well.

 

Mark opens his mouth at the question, then promptly bends over and retches all over Donghyuck’s pants and the carpet.

 

Johnny bursts out into laughter.

 

**~~**

 

Day 1

 

Mark slides his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and presses himself closer to the younger boy, trying to take in what was going on in the movie that was playing on the television as the other absentmindedly rubs his palm over his thigh in circles.

 

Mark had barely managed to clean up and collapse into Donghyuck’s bed after his spectacular landing the previous night, trying to sleep off his nausea from the Portkey travel. Donghyuck had nagged his way throughout the process as he changed out of the clothes that Mark had thrown up on, while also ranting about the side effects of Portkey travel, despite knowing that it had been quickest way for Mark to get his house as travelling through Apparation and Floo Powder were both not possible options considering how Donghyuck lived in a Muggle household and that Mark had never seen his place before. He had also softly kissed Mark on the forehead that night though, before snuggling into his arms, and Mark’s last thought before he drifts away was that was already enough had made him feel better.

 

Mark had woken up the next day in a tangle of limbs with the other at some time past noon, Donghyuck’s adorable sleeping face making his day instantly. They had decided to spend the day simply at home, lazily trying to make their way through ‘breakfast’ even though it was already afternoon, with Mark getting kicked out of the kitchen ten minutes in. (Being terrible at cooking he had just decided to stand and watch Donghyuck but had broken his glass of milk by dropping it in surprise when the bread popped out of the toaster next to him, so out of the kitchen he had to go.)

 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon with Donghyuck trying to teach Mark how to play some video games, he turned out amazingly horrible at them and Donghyuck hadn’t stopped laughing, but it was a wonderful sound and Mark had found himself enjoying it instead of being embarrassed.

 

It had been incredibly domestic, and Mark thinks he could get used to this all too quickly.

 

Mark stares at the movie playing, The Storybook or The Notebook or something, barely processing as the main character climbs something which he names the Circle of Death for a girl, too distracted by the touch of the younger’s hands.

 

“It’s called a Ferris Wheel, how did you even come up with that,” Donghyuck snorts as Mark mumbles it out loud.

 

“Well, I mean he looks like he’s going to fall to his death anytime around now,” Mark replies, turning away from the screen, leaning over slightly to press his lips to Donghyuck’s jaw.

 

“He won’t yet, he’s the main character for a reason,” The younger says, his eyes still resolutely focused on the television but his hand freezes atop Mark’s thigh as Mark just hums and continue to slowly press open mouthed kisses along Donghyuck’s jawline, deciding not to bother with the movie anymore, what with the guy practically pleading the girl for a date when he was on the verge of dropping off.

 

“Weren’t we supposed to be watching the movie,” Donghyuck breathes, his voice a tone higher than usual and Mark kisses the curve of his jaw where it meets his neck.

 

“Hmm, this is more fun though,” He whispers, licking over the shell of Donghyuck’s ear and the younger lets out a small noise in response, before finally turning to Mark, his eyes dark.

 

A small smirk forms on Mark’s face as they flick to his lips and then back up, and it’s soon wiped off as Donghyuck presses their lips together. He gently nibbles on the swell of Mark’s bottom lip, and Mark’s hands clench into Donghyuck’s shirt, trying to pull him closer, heart pounding furiously.

 

They break apart slightly due to the awkward position, breathing heavily, and Donghyuck climbs onto Mark’s lap before attaching their lips together again, kissing at a frantic pace, his tongue parting Mark’s mouth without hesitation as he presses him back against the cushions.

 

“OH that’s gross!” An all too familiar voice bursts out and they break apart immediately, Donghyuck springing away from Mark’s lap with a squeak, as they turn to face the owner of the voice.

 

“Why the fuck would you suddenly apparate in?” Donghyuck cries out, his voice coming out slightly raspy, his face flaming. Mark’s pretty sure he’s in a similar state as he gapes at Johnny, standing in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Because it’s Movie Night and I’ve always been doing this?” The older boy protests, indignation crossing his face and Donghyuck’s mouth forms a slight _oh_. “Oh my god, you forgot Movie Night, didn’t you?”

 

“What’s Movie Night?” Mark asks meekly, face still the colour of a tomato.

 

“On the first Saturday of every month Hyuck and I watch a movie together, we’ve been doing this since we became friends, but now I guess someone doesn’t want me around anymore, cause they’re too busy making out with their boyfriend,” Johnny complains, making his tone more dramatic than necessary.

 

“ _What_ , no! I mean—Mark’s here so yeah, I just, you know—” Donghyuck waves his hands around vaguely with an apologetic look, trying to come up with an excuse as Mark buries his face in hands, mortified.

 

“Well I thought we would all be watching together since he was here, but I guess I was wrong,” Johnny sighs deeply, still sounding too overdramatic.

 

“I—Sorry?” Mark squeaks out, and Johnny cracks a smile.

 

“Okay okay, it’s fine kids, have fun together, we’re going out together tomorrow anyway,” He laughs, a fond look coming over his face and Donghyuck sighs.

 

“So, reschedule Movie Night?”

 

“Yeah obviously, since I got forgotten in my own household tonight.”

 

“This isn’t even your household!”

 

—

 

Day 2

 

“Hyuck I’m coming in,” Mark pushes the door of Donghyuck’s room open, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Donghyuck.

 

Johnny was bringing the two to a gathering with their older friends from Hogwarts, held at Taeyong’s place, and Mark had been looking forward to it, eager to see them again as it had been rare to see most of them around after their graduation.

 

As his eyes roam over Donghyuck’s appearance appreciatively, with the younger wearing a loose fitting black shirt tucked into ripped jeans that showed off his shapely legs, a black choker studded with rhinestones and multiple clip-on earrings, he was even more grateful for this.

 

“Never seen you dress like this,” He mutters, one hand reaching out to pull Donghyuck closer, the other finding his waist.

 

“Maybe that’s cause, you know, we’ve been at school all this time when you’ve seen me instead,” Donghyuck smirks, settling his arms around Mark’s neck. “Like it?”

 

Mark responds by dropping a kiss on his mouth before bending down and attaching his lips to the warm skin below Donghyuck’s choker. His teeth scrape across the skin, and Donghyuck lets out a whimper as he bites down harshly. Heat pools in the pit of Mark’s stomach at the sound and Donghyuck’s moves to tangle his fingers in hair as he runs his tongue over the bite in an attempt to soothe it before trailing more kisses against his collarbone.

 

“Okay I know you gays are back at it and I don’t wanna interrupt but we gotta leave soon,” Johnny calls out from the living room and Mark groans, pulling away from Donghyuck.

 

“I’ve been here two days and we’ve been interrupted both days, is this going to be daily thing?” He grumbles and Donghyuck laughs lightly.

 

“He’s right though, babe,” The other turns to the mirror, a finger lightly trailing over the bruise Mark had just left.

 

“Huh, looks like this is going to show,” He states, pouting at Mark, but his tone suggesting he didn’t really mind.

 

Mark’s blood thrums at those words, as he goes over the thought of others seeing Donghyuck’s marked neck, finding out that it was his work. Mark’s work. He quite liked the idea, he realized, especially how Donghyuck seemed to be okay with it.

 

Donghyuck was Mark’s, as much as Mark was his.

 

A smile comes over his face, and he presses a quick kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

“Good.”

 

—

 

Day 3

 

The third day goes similarly to the first, with Mark and Donghyuck lazing around at home, simply enjoying their time with each other, the only difference being that Donghyuck had a string of love bites along his neck instead of just one. The purple blooming on his skin was a pretty colour indeed.

 

As he wakes up to the younger boy smacking him with a pillow, a cheeky grin on his face while Mark groans, as he watches him sing along with his melodious voice to all the songs when they watch Tarzan later on, cuddling on the sofa, Mark is struck yet again with how much the younger means to him, how Donghyuck has been a constant in his life for the past six years and how even such simple things make him fall harder every single time.

 

At the same time, the uncertain future choices that he had to face after the week was over and the thought that this may be their last week together physically compared to most of their time together over the years remains hanging at the back of his brain despite the both of them pointedly avoiding the topic. As Donghyuck turns to Mark, his eyes twinkling as he sings You’ll Be In My Heart, Mark holds him even tighter, taking in his familiar and comforting scent, wishing to make the moment last, wishing that the other would never lose the light in him that Mark loves so very much.

 

—

 

Day 4

 

Donghyuck giggles as he settles the lion eared headband on top of Mark’s hair. “It’s cute, babe” He coos while Mark pouts, even though he knows he’d definitely keep the headband on seeing how it seemed to make the other boy, who was sporting one with bear ears himself, so happy.

 

They had planned with Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung to spend a couple of days together, consisting of visiting the amusement park and their yearly sleepover being held at Donghyuck’s place. It was Mark’s first time at an amusement park, first time being with everyone outside of Hogwarts generally and found himself having an amazing time despite having to blankly stare and trying to figure out his surroundings too often.

 

Mark lets himself be dragged along with the others everywhere by Donghyuck and Jeno and also becomes so overwhelmed by the rides he forgets the embarrassment of wearing the childish animal ears on his head.

 

He even rides the Circle of Death similar to the one in the movie, which turns out to be the mildest of all the rides he goes on and so transfers to Death term to the rollercoasters which he creatively coins Drop to Death #1, Drop to Death #2 and so on. Mark also finds out that he’s able to scream at ranges he never knew he had and holds whichever poor soul was next to him in a grip but at least there was the consolation that the others were just as loud as him. (Hopefully it was not due to his strong hold on them and because they were Big Cowards too.)

 

Later on, when they were all sprawled over Donghyuck’s sofa and carpet before the television he experiences yet another brilliant realization about the strength of his vocal cords when they play horror movies even when it was way past midnight thanks to Donghyuck and everyone’s agreement at Chenle’s claims that “Sleep is for the weak!”

 

As some clown grows what seems like an impossible amount of teeth out of his mouth, Mark buries his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder yet again, whining, “Why couldn’t we just watch Jerry and Tom instead?”

 

All he gets is Renjun shooting him a scalding look as he replies, “Its _Tom and Jerry,_ you fake fan,” and Jisung laughing as he goes on about how he could handle real-life dragons but somehow becomes terrified at something on a screen and ends it with a Big Coward.

 

Mark’s jaw drops, offended, but Donghyuck grabs onto his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back and holds onto him for the rest of their movie marathon that night, so he still counts it as a small victory. (He also ignores how Donghyuck tries hard to muffle his own laughter at Jisung’s words.)

 

—

 

Day 5

 

The others leave in the evening after a day full of fooling around with Donghyuck’s video games and at the basketball court nearby. (It was amazing how bad Mark was at the video games really, but his skills from Quidditch managed to let him salvage at least some of his pride when shooting hoops.)

 

“Mark, you should really get a phone soon so that we can talk more easily, sending letters always takes so long. Even if it has to be,” Jeno had paused and shuddered dramatically, “An Android.”

 

“Why would you even plant that idea in his head,” Donghyuck had hissed back as he grabbed Jeno to give him a goodbye hug and the two had waved everyone off.

 

As he and Donghyuck collapsed in bed later, exhausted, Mark couldn’t help but start thinking about how much he would miss seeing everyone around frequently. He looks at Donghyuck, snuggled against his chest and his heart clenches a little as his brain repeats _two more days only._ They would have to talk about the future soon, but with Donghyuck’s warm body moulded against his as he lets out endearingly soft sleepy sounds, he knows the other will somehow be able to calm the storms in his heart, and lets himself be taken by sleep

 

—

 

Day 6

 

“I know you don’t really want to talk about it but since you’re leaving tomorrow I’m just going to, what have you been thinking so far? About what to do?” Donghyuck asks as he gently runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, tousled from when he had been gripping it tightly earlier when they were kissing.

 

Mark opens his eyes, pulling himself out of the comforting touch of the other’s hands.

 

Donghyuck was looking right back into his eyes, his brown eyes full of trust and love, and Mark wants nothing more than to stop time right there.

 

But that has never been possible anyway.

 

Now that he had graduated, Mark had many options ahead of him, the two main ones he was considering being an Auror while the other was a National Quidditch Player. He had managed to obtain the academic results from his N.E.W.T.s that was required to gain admission into the rigorous Auror Training programme, having an Exceeds Expectations grade in even Potions, something which he was secretly proud of himself for, but at the same time he had also been offered a place on his National Quidditch team, and he found himself being conflicted over the choices.

 

There was also the situation of how his choices would be to those around him. Mark’s parents were both high-profile Aurors so it was clear which choice they were leaning towards. And there was Donghyuck. The Slytherin had his ambitions clear, desiring to become a professional photographer for The Daily Prophet, especially for the Quidditch section due to his experience from Hogwarts. Considering how being an Auror was also taxing and required years of effort, there was the possibility that it might decrease whatever little time he could have with Donghyuck for years.

 

Trying hard to piece together his messy thoughts, he weakly replies, “You know my parents want me to be an Auror like them and I’ve grown up hearing about it and I think I’d like to be one too, but I also love Quidditch. And I’ll see you even more often if I joined the team since you’ll probably be there at many events too, right?”

 

Donghyuck lightly cups his face with his palms in response. “Hey, what you’re saying sounds like you’re more thinking more of your parents and me, but this is supposed to be about _you._ This is your future so just stop thinking about us at all, and think about what _you_ want. If you’re still confused, it’s okay, take your time, no one really knows what’s ahead of them anyway even if they’re super certain about their choices.”

 

Mark’s heart warms up at the younger’s sincere words, his racing heart calming down a little and he leans forward to rest his forehead against his. Trust Donghyuck to be able to let him hear exactly what he needs to even when he didn’t even know that was what he needed.

 

“Thanks, Hyuckie. It’s so weird though, we’ve been with each other for so many years and now it’s going to be so hard. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Mark, you know that’ll never happen. I haven’t gotten rid of your stupid ass for six years so what makes you think I will leave you now?” Donghyuck grins before his eyes soften again. “Remember we already made our promise the day before your graduation? A lot of things will change but we can get through them together. You have me and I have you, so even though it may seem like we’re separated we’re not really. Okay, this doesn’t really make sense but what I’m trying to say is, I love you, so you can always count on me.”

 

If Mark had felt as if the younger had comforted him greatly earlier, the rush at these words completely overwhelm him, and he feels like he’s floating on clouds. Speechless, he simply tilts his head forward, slotting his lips against Donghyuck’s, trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss and his heart soars again as he feels the familiar curve of Donghyuck’s smile against his mouth.

 

They stay like that for a while, Mark whispering his _I love yous_ softly between each lingering kiss, and when they finally pull apart, Donghyuck reaches out to squeeze Mark’s hand, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

 

“Also, you should really consider what Jeno said about getting a phone.”

 

“You know my parents think these Muggle inventions are pretty useless and I’m not even sure how it’s supposed to work, especially cause sometimes these technology glitch when in wizarding communities and not Muggle ones.”

 

Donghyuck waves his hand dismissively, “If it’s worked for Renjun, Chenle and Jaemin for the past couple of years you can figure it out too. And just tell your parents it was my idea, they love me.”

 

“Yeah how that happened when they’ve only barely seen you before we board the train to school is a mystery,” Mark laughs.

 

“Please, why would it be? Just look at me, I’m so lovable,” The younger shoots back indignantly.

 

And Mark does. He looks at the boy in front of him, with stars shining in his eyes and the radiance of the sun around him, and realizes that his words were true yet again that night.

 

—

 

Day 7

 

Mark takes the photograph that Donghyuck was handing over to him, the one with both him and Donghyuck in it, the first one they had taken together that week and tucks it carefully into his bag. He pulls the other in again for another short but intense kiss and quickly pecks his forehead again when they break apart.

 

“Make sure you somehow get that phone alright?” Donghyuck grins before he squeezes Mark’s hand again. “You’ll be fine, okay? _We’ll_ be fine.”

 

Mark gazes back into the younger’s eyes and a small smile forms on his lips.

 

“I love you,” He replies.

 

Mark then turns and grabs the Portkey, his heart full of hope, and love for the younger boy who readily gives him just as much in return.

 

~~

 

“You miss him, huh?” Johnny asks, pulling Donghyuck out of his thoughts. They had rescheduled their Movie Night to the day after Mark had left, and Donghyuck supposes his unusual lack of commentary on what they were watching was what gave it away.

 

He hums in agreement, “Yeah, I mean, I definitely know we’ll somehow get used to it, but I guess it’s just hitting me more now, how everything’s changing.”

 

Johnny affectionately ruffles Donghyuck’s hair, “It’s hard to grasp at first, trust me, that’s how I felt when Taeil graduated too, but things work out somehow, and knowing you and Mark, you both can definitely get through anything.”

 

Donghyuck smiles up gratefully at the older, nodding, and they both turn back to focus on the movie.

 

Time leads to lots of changes, Donghyuck thinks, but he’s already had Mark through many of them, and knows that he will always continue to.

**Author's Note:**

> does mark end up being an auror or a quidditch player? idk. whats the point of this fic? idk that too tbh i just came up with it in like a few hours so to those who read thank you for getting through another one of my messes!!
> 
> im really sorry to those who are waiting for norenmin im still working on it hopefully its better than this one! and if yall have any opinions on what you want mark to do please do tell me id love to hear about it!! also shoutout to those who dk what to do with their lives rn relatable but its ok hang in there!
> 
> finally its my favourite boy donghyuck's birthday hope yall can pop by nct's twt or something and send him your love too he deserves everything good in this world!


End file.
